Corazón Inmortal
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. One-shot. Un viejo diario ha ocultado entre sus páginas por casi un siglo una fotografía tomada en 1924 de un misterioso caballero de iniciales S. K., lo que dejará a Serena Tsukino sorprendida de verlo cuando su noche de Halloween se convierta en una verdadera pesadilla. A partir de entonces, la vida tal como ella la conocía, cambiará por completo... Incluye Lemon.


_¡Hola, chicas!_

_¡Ya volví! Vaya, tenia mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, pero necesitaba unas pequeñas vacaciones de los fics. Nuevas ideas han llegado en este tiempo para futuras historias y aquí les traigo una de ellas, aprovechando que es Halloween.  
_

_¡Espero que disfruten de esta historia!  
_

* * *

**Corazón Inmortal**

Por _Serenity_

_18 de abril de 1924_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy acabo de comprobar que el amor verdadero existe. Y no lo hallé en un cuento de hadas, sino en una pesadilla._

_Es difícil de explicar lo que paso. Solo sé que todo empezó con mi acostumbrado paseo a caballo y termino cuando fui rescatada de unos ladrones por mi misterioso caballero. No he dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido durante todo el día, hay cosas que mi mente aún se niega a aceptar, como las palabras de mi caballero, por ejemplo…. Pero a pesar de las dudas y miedos que aun puedo tener, mi corazón me dice que es verdad todo lo que él me dijo._

_Este amor que él siente por mí, y lo que yo siento por él es totalmente verdadero, eterno. Y yo quiero estar por siempre con él. _

_Mi caballero hace que mi corazón palpite con fuerza con solo ver esos penetrantes ojos azules, su cabello tan oscuro como la noche, su brillante sonrisa y esa voz tan maravillosa con la que pronuncia mi nombre, y aun así… No, lo demás no importa cuando estoy tan enamorada de él que creo que en cualquier momento mis pies dejaran el suelo y mi amor me hará volar._

_Es tan hermoso esto que siento, que mi felicidad sería completa sino fuera por la única cosa que la empaña: mi matrimonio con Darién Chiba._

_¿Por qué tuve que casarme con Darién? ¡No lo amo y nunca lo hare! ¿Por qué mis padres tuvieron que obligarme a casarme con él? ¡Al único que amo es a mi apuesto caballero!_

_Le he contado a mí caballero la situación en que me encuentro y hemos acordado vernos mañana en__ el parque__. Dice que encontrara la forma en que podamos estar juntos sin que nada ni nadie nos lo impida. Y sé que lo hará. Sé que él es capaz de lograr lo que sea que se proponga porque él…_

–¡Serena!

Sobresaltada, alce la vista al escuchar el grito de Mina Aino, mi mejor amiga, justo cuando ella iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta de mi tienda de antigüedades "Inmortal".

–Con que aquí estabas, Serena –me reclamo mi mejor amiga como si hubiera estado cometiendo el peor crimen del mundo.

–¿Y dónde más crees que iba a estar? Estoy trabajando, Mina.

–Pues a mí más bien me parece que estabas leyendo otra de tus novelas románticas.

–No, esto es un viejo diario –replique alzando la vieja libreta con encuadernado de piel que está en mis manos–. Perteneció a alguien llamada Serenity Moon. Estaba entre las cosas que llegaron esta tarde de la mansión Moon. Ya sabes, esa vieja mansión que está a las afueras de la ciudad. Los actuales dueños me vendieron a muy buen precio muchas cosas de allí.

–Solo te faltaban cosas de ese lugar para vender aquí.

–Soy la dueña de una tienda de antigüedades. ¿Qué esperabas, Mina?

Mi amiga suspiro dándose por vencida, sabiendo que tengo razón. Igual que siempre hace cuando tenemos esta conversación.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trajo por aquí? ¿Vienes por algo para tu nuevo departamento?

–Me encantaría, pero no. Vengo por ti.

–¿Por mí? –pregunte confundida–. ¿Por qué?

–¡Es Halloween! –exclamo Mina–. ¡Vamos a la fiesta de disfraces en el Crown!

Me puse pálida al saber a donde pretende llevarme mi amiga. Había olvidado que hoy era esa fiesta y no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

–Olvídalo. No voy a ir. Seguramente irán a la fiesta Alan y Melissa, y no quiero verlos.

–¡No puedes dejar que el idiota de tu ex te arruine la noche! ¡Tienes que divertirte! Y demostrarle a Alan a la maravillosa mujer que dejo ir por culpa de esa zorra de Melissa.

–Ya dije que no. Además, tengo trabajo que hacer.

–Eso puede esperar. Vamos a divertirnos.

–Yo me estaba divirtiendo leyendo ese diario. Quiero saber quién es él caballero misterioso de Serenity Moon.

–¿Y qué importa la vida de alguien que vivió hace cien años? Debes de vivir en el presente –dijo Mina arrebatándome el diario.

–¡Devuélvemelo, Mina! –grite tratando de quitarle el diario. Pero ella empezó a dar vueltas por toda la tienda con tal de que no la atrape.

–¡No hasta que digas que iras conmigo a la fiesta!

–¡Mina!

Perseguí a Mina en un intento por recuperar el diario, forcejeando con ella para que me lo devolviera. Pero lamentablemente, entre tanto forcejear, jalé con más fuerza de la necesaria el diario y lo partí en dos.

–No puede ser…

Las hojas cayeron al suelo y me agache para recuperarlas, en un intento desesperado porque el diario volviera a estar tal y como estaba hace cinco minutos. Mina me ayudo a recoger las hojas que estaban alrededor de nosotras.

–Lo siento mucho, Serena.

–No importa, de todas formas no lo pensaba vender…–musite dando un suspiro–. Pero ahora ya no sabré quien era el caballero misterioso de Serenity Moon.

–Algo me dice que era este hombre tan guapo –dijo mi amiga mientras me pasaba una vieja fotografía que estaba escondida entre las pastas del diario.

La fotografía está en blanco y negro, y allí aparece un hombre con un semblante muy seguro, una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada que me hace sentir que realmente me está mirando. Tiene el cabello largo y oscuro, sujeto en una coleta y usa un traje sastre como los que se usaban en la década de 1920. Voltee la fotografía para ver si tiene un nombre o fecha, y me encontré con una pequeña nota.

_Por siempre juntos, Bombón._

_Te amo._

_S.K._

–Seguramente el hombre de la fotografía era el esposo de Serenity Moon, ese caballero que mencionabas –dijo Mina.

–Lo dudo. Su esposo se llamaba Darién Chiba y la firma tiene por iniciales S.K. Además, Serenity estaba enamorada de otro, no de Darién.

–¿Enserio? –musito ella sorprendida–. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Logro estar con el hombre que amaba?

–No lo sé. Rompiste el diario, Mina.

–Lo siento –se disculpó, apenada–. Pero descuida, te prometo que averiguare que paso con Serenity.

–Más te vale, sino te reputación como reportera quedara en entre dicho.

–Eso nunca pasara, Serena –dijo ella con total seguridad–. ¿Y bien? ¿Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta?

–Ni siquiera tengo un disfraz, Mina.

–¿Has visto este lugar? –exclamo extendiendo sus brazos, mostrando mi tienda–. Tienes ropa de hace décadas en muy buen estado. Seguramente por allí tienes un vestido como los que usaban hace cincuenta años Marilyn Monroe o Jackie Kennedy.

Di un suspiro sabiendo que mi amiga tiene razón –Lo sé. Y hoy me trajeron unos vestidos flapper, como los que se usaban en 1920 de la mansión Moon.

–¿Lo ves? Solo es cuestión de peinarte y maquillarte como lo hacían entonces, y parecerás una dama de sociedad de esa época –dijo ella, animada.

–No te vas a dar por vencida ¿verdad?

–¿Y permitir que pases sola la noche de Halloween? Nunca. Por favor, ven conmigo y con Yaten. Te prometo que te vas a divertir.

–No quiero hacer mal tercio, Mina.

–No lo harás. Anda, di que sí.

Suspire profundamente sabiendo que por más que quiera, no podré librarme de Mina hasta que le diga que sí.

–Está bien. Iré a la fiesta de Halloween.

Mi amiga dio saltos de felicidad y me abrazo efusivamente –Ya verás que esta noche nos vamos a divertir mucho, Serena. Y ahora vamos a buscar ese vestido.

Puse el letrero de cerrado en la tienda y ambas nos dirigimos a bodega, en la parte trasera del local, para buscar entre las cajas que llegaron de la mansión Moon esos vestidos flapper. Estuvimos casi una hora allí escogiendo entre los vestidos, hasta que finalmente elegí un vestido que tenía bordadas cientos de cuentas doradas que me quedo perfecto.

–Wow. Te ves como si realmente hubieras vivido en ese entonces, Serena.

–¿De verdad lo crees?

–Definitivamente.

–Y eso que aún me falta el peinado y el maquillaje.

–Solo es cuestión de arreglarte el cabello, un poco de maquillaje y estarás lista. Y mientras eso pasa, voy a mi departamento a cambiarme a mi disfraz.

–¿Siempre si convenciste a Yaten de los disfraces de Caperucita y el Lobo?

–Por supuesto. Solo voy a cambiarme, y Yaten y yo venimos a buscarte para ir los tres a la fiesta.

–No es necesario, Mina. Los veré en el Crown.

–No lo dices solo para escaparte de mí y no ir a la fiesta ¿verdad? –pregunto ella con escepticismo.

–Claro que no. Los veré allí –respondí con una sonrisa, tranquilizándola.

–Más te vale, porque si no apareces en el Crown, sabes que te buscare hasta en el fin del mundo, Serena Tsukino.

Mina se fue a su departamento, y yo subí al mío, que está arriba de mi tienda de antigüedades, para arreglarme.

Una hora después, me encontraba frente al espejo de cuerpo de mi habitación contemplando mi reflejo: mi largo cabello rubio peinado con un sencillo chongo a la altura de la nuca; maquillaje natural, resaltando únicamente mis labios con un labial rojo, unos discretos aretes dorados junto con mi vestido flapper del mismo tono y unos zapatos a juego completaban mi atuendo.

No hay duda de que me veo como si hubiera vivido en la década de 1920. Me pregunto si Serenity Moon se habrá visto tan hermosa como yo me veo ahora con este vestido.

Di un largo suspiro y sonreí ante mi reflejo. Puede que las últimas semanas no hayan sido las mejores desde que rompí con Alan, pero eso va a cambiar esta noche: me voy a divertir y a pasarla bien con mis amigos. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, me puse mi abrigo beige, tome mi bolso de noche dorado y salí de mi departamento.

Camine hacia la avenida con la esperanza de encontrar un taxi, pero para mí mala suerte, todos los que pasaban estaban ocupados. Después de algunos minutos, decidí que lo mejor sería tomar el metro, así que camine hacia la estación más cercana. Estaba a una calle de llegar cuando un hombre de cabello corto y oscuro que venía del otro lado de la calle, de pronto choco conmigo.

–Lo siento, no veía por donde venía –se disculpó él mientras su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo.

–Descuida, no pasa nada –respondí un poco incomoda al notar la forma en que mira, parece que me está comiendo con la mirada.

–Déjame invitarte un café para disculparme. Hay una cafetería aquí a la vuelta a la que podríamos ir.

–No es necesario, pero gracias –dije amablemente con tal de seguir mi camino y entrar pronto al metro.

–Insisto, solo será un café.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo un compromiso y se me hace tarde –camine con tal de alejarme de él, pero rápidamente me impidió seguir al tomarme de la mano.

–Ni creas que te dejare ir tan fácilmente, preciosa –dijo él en un tono de voz que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? –pregunte intentando mantenerme tranquila, aunque la verdad estoy muy asustada. Discretamente saque de mi bolso el spray pimienta que me regalo Mina hace tiempo para defenderme–. Llévate todo lo que tengo, pero no me hagas nada.

–No quiero tu dinero, preciosa... Te quiero a ti.

–¡Pues eso es algo que no vas a conseguir!

Alce mi mano con el spray pimienta y se lo eche directamente en los ojos, aproveche el momento en que me soltó y corrí lo más rápido que pude. Pero no había logrado avanzar ni cien metros cuando de pronto el hombre del que había escapado apareció frente a mí y me miraba con rabia.

–Quería hacer esto por las buenas, pero tú quisiste que fuera por las malas.

Me tomo de los brazos, y con una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes, en menos de cinco segundos ya me encontraba atrapada entre él y la pared de un oscuro callejón que está a unos metros de donde me encontraba hace un minuto.

–¡Suéltame! –grite con todas mis fuerzas–. ¡Auxilio!

–Nadie te va a escuchar, pero ya que parece que quieres gritar, entonces te daré motivos para que grites de verdad, preciosa.

Él sujeto con más fuerza mi brazo izquierdo, haciéndome chillar de dolor ante la presión que ejercía en mi brazo. Pero el dolor que sentía no fue nada cuando de pronto escuche un crujido y mi brazo me dolió como nunca en toda mi vida. Me lo había roto.

–Es una lástima que esto tenga que ser así, pero a pesar de todo intentare no hacerte sufrir más de lo necesario.

Ni siquiera encontré mi voz para gritar o decir algo. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control, mi brazo me dolía insoportablemente y estoy tan asustada que no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que este demente quiere hacerme.

Y pensar que hace un par de horas el mayor de mis problemas era que no quería ver a mi ex en la fiesta de Halloween.

Con su mano, el loco frente a mi tomo mi rostro y lo movió a un costado para exponer mi cuello, inclino su rostro y pude sentir su respiración sobre mi piel. Un instante después, grite al sentir que algo tan afilado como un cuchillo me penetraba en el cuello.

–¡Suéltala!

De pronto, el demente que hace solo unos segundos me tenía acorralada contra la pared salió lanzado hasta el otro extremo del callejón. Y frente a mí está mi salvador, el mismo hombre que había visto en la fotografía que estaba escondida en el diario de Serenity Moon. Excepto que no usa un viejo traje de hace un siglo, sino que viste ropa más actual: jeans, playera negra y una chaqueta de piel también negra.

En menos de un parpadeo lo vi apartarse de mí ya que el loco que me estaba atacando regreso para atacar a mi salvador.

–¡Corre, Bombón!

Intente hacer lo que me pide, pero me siento muy mareada y el brazo izquierdo no deja de dolerme. Camine unos cuantos pasos, pero tan mareada me siento que inevitablemente caí al suelo. Lleve mi mano derecha a mi cuello y sentí un líquido caliente en mi piel; al apartar la mano vi sangre, mi sangre.

Definitivamente no sé qué es peor, que me esté desangrando o que todo lo que me ha pasado esta noche me ha vuelto loca porque creo que vi a un hombre que luce exactamente igual a alguien que vi en una foto que fue tomada hace un siglo.

Intente levantarme, pero no logro conseguirlo. Y gritar para pedir ayuda me parece imposible. Me siento muy débil y los parpados me pesan. Lo único que logro ver es este oscuro callejón y… ¿fuego? ¿De dónde salió ese fuego? Que importa ya, me siento cansada y con frio, ya ni siquiera siento el dolor de mi brazo.

–¡Bombón! ¡Mírame, Bombón! –grito mi salvador al tomarme entre sus brazos. Curioso, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que volvió a mi lado–. No cierres los ojos ¿me escuchaste? ¡No los cierres! –me pidió él desesperado–. ¡No voy a perderte otra vez! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes, Bombón!

Intente hacer lo que me pedía y no cerrar los ojos, pero me parece imposible. El caballero de Serenity Moon, mi salvador… su rostro fue lo último que vieron mis ojos antes de que me envolviera la oscuridad.

Desperté en una habitación desconocida. Recostada en una amplia cama, la habitación de moderna decoración en la que estoy parece salida de una revista de interiores, y seguramente pertenece al hogar de un hombre ya que predominan mucho los colores azul y negro. Y tiene una preciosa vista de la ciudad. ¿Pero cómo llegue aquí?

Me levante de la cama y lleve mi mano izquierda a mi cabeza, me duele mucho la cabeza y no logro recordar cómo fue que termine en este lugar. Una serie de imágenes confusas llegaron a mi mente sobre lo que ocurrió en aquel oscuro callejón, cuando de pronto una idea asalto de pronto mi cabeza.

Me acerque al espejo que se encuentra en un extremo de la habitación y examine desde todos los ángulos mi brazo izquierdo: se encuentra en perfecto estado y no me duele en lo más mínimo. Qué raro, estoy segura de que aquel loco me lo rompió. Revise también mi cuello y no tengo nada: ni una sola marca, ni rastro alguno de sangre, ni siquiera en mi vestido.

No lo entiendo, estoy segura de que durante el ataque que sufrí, tenía el brazo roto y me estaba desangrando a causa de una herida en el cuello. ¿Cómo es posible que parezca que no me ha pasado nada? Lo único que siento, a parte de este dolor de cabeza, es un hambre atroz, como nunca antes había sentido.

–Al fin despertaste, Bombón.

Voltee y vi en el umbral de la puerta al hombre de la fotografía del diario, el mismo que me salvo en el callejón.

–Tu…

En menos de un parpadeo, él ya estaba frente a mí. Sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y sus labios sobre los míos. Mi primer pensamiento fue apartarme de él, pero de inmediato lo deseche. Me está besando de una forma tan tierna, pero al mismo tiempo tan apasionada… lo más curioso de esto es que siento como si esta no fuera la primera vez que nos besamos, lo cual sé que es imposible.

–No te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado, Bombón… –musito él sobre mis labios–. Me has hecho tanta falta.

Me aparte un poco de él –Un momento, creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más. Y no me llamo Bombón.

–No te estoy confundiendo con nadie, sé que eres tú, mi dulce Bombón.

–No me llamo Bombón, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.

–Es un precioso nombre. Yo soy Seiya Kou.

–Bien, eso ya es un avance, aunque ahora me gustaría saber porque me trajiste aquí. ¿Acaso me secuestraste?

–¿Secuestrarte? –pregunto él, confundido.

–Sí. ¿O no? Ya ni se lo que digo... –musite confundida–. Ni siquiera sé que fue exactamente lo que me paso, o que estas sucediendo. Yo debería de estar en una fiesta de disfraces y no aquí…

–Aun debes de estar muy confundida, y me imagino que con hambre… Lo siento, te he esperado por tanto tiempo y estoy tan feliz de que otra vez estemos juntos, que no me tomo las cosas con calma.

–Oye, basta. Deja de decir que estás contento de que otra vez estemos juntos porque es imposible, nunca te había visto… De acuerdo. Si había visto una fotografía tuya… bueno, es imposible que fueras tú. Quizás era una fotografía de tu abuelo la que encontré en el diario.

–¿Qué diario? –pregunto con curiosidad.

–El de Serenity Moon… ¡Ya sé! ¡Ella y su misterioso caballero lograron estar juntos! Tú debes de ser su nieto ¿verdad?

Él se rio ante mis palabras –Creo que tú y yo debemos de tener una larga conversación, Bombón. ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo y hablamos?

–Claro… –musite sin estar muy segura de querer hablar con él. ¿De qué podríamos hablar? ¿De lo atractivo que me parece y que quiero me vuelva a besar? Ok, quizás no, ya ni sé lo que pienso y me muero de hambre–. ¿Y tambien podrías darme un par de aspirinas? Me duele mucho la cabeza.

–Tengo algo mejor que te ayudara. Ya vuelvo, siéntete como en tu casa.

Seiya salió de la habitación mientras yo sigo pensando si él será el nieto del hombre de esa vieja fotografía que encontré. Después de todo, su nombre tiene las mismas iniciales, S.K.

Salí de la habitación mientras contemplaba el resto del departamento de Seiya: tiene unos enormes ventanales de piso a techo que permiten ver buena parte de la ciudad, me imagino que estamos en un piso treinta o algo así. Al igual que su habitación, la decoración y los muebles son modernos. Me acerque a la sala, en donde sobre el sofá vi mi bolso de noche y mi abrigo. Tome mi abrigo y note que estaba manchado de sangre.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo mientras mi mente recordaba lo sucedido en ese callejón. Si realmente fui atacada y me estaba desangrando, ¿cómo es posible que ahora no tenga ni una sola herida?

Retire la vista de mi abrigo al escuchar unos pasos, unos instantes después vi a Seiya acercarse con un par de copas que contenían un líquido de un tono rojo oscuro.

–¿Qué fue lo que me paso en el callejón, Seiya?

–Es mejor que bebas esto antes de que hablemos de eso –dijo él entregándome una copa. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá–. Aun estás débil por lo ocurrido.

–¿Qué es esto? –pregunte mientras miro con curiosidad el contenido de la copa.

–Algo que te hará sentir mejor –respondió mientras bebía un poco de su copa.

Acerque la copa a mi nariz, en un intento de averiguar que me dio porque esto ni siquiera parece vino. Pero tengo que reconocer que huele bien. Aunque su consistencia…. Parece sangre.

–Te va a gustar. Anda, bebe, Bombón.

–Tal vez después –musite mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesita de centro–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedio en ese callejón? ¿Qué paso con ese tipo que me ataco?

–Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él. Ya no podrá volver a hacerte daño.

–¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué paso realmente? Y quiero que seas honesto conmigo, Seiya.

–De acuerdo, te diré la verdad… solo te pido que mantengas la mente abierta.

Asentí mientras él bebía de un solo trago toda su bebida, para después dejar su copa junto a la mía.

–Está noche te ataco un vampiro. Estaba bebiendo de tu sangre cuando yo llegue al callejón, pero al morder la vena de tu cuello, ese sujeto la abrió demasiado y te estabas desangrando. Ahora estarías muerta si no te hubiera convertido.

–¿Convertido en qué? –pregunte por curiosidad, aunque no hay duda de que está es la historia más absurda que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

–En un vampiro. Yo también lo soy, Bombón. Fue lo único que pude hacer para salvarte.

Me quede mirándolo sin saber si reír o salir corriendo de aquí para llamar al manicomio para que encierren a Seiya. Al final, termine riéndome.

–¿Qué es tan divertido, Bombón?

–Todo lo que dijiste. El que me atacara un vampiro, y que tú también lo seas… y que supuestamente yo lo sea ¡Es absurdo!

–No lo es, te estoy diciendo la verdad tal como me lo pediste –dijo él con seriedad–. Sino ¿Cómo te explicas que tu brazo roto haya sanado tan rápido, al igual que la herida en tu cuello?

Deje de reírme. ¡Rayos! Aún no había conseguido una explicación lógica a eso, ¿pero que ahora sea un vampiro? No es posible… ¿o sí?

–Sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero todo es cierto. Ahora eres un vampiro al igual que yo. No envejecerás, ni volverás a enfermarte. Tienes más fuerza que un humano, tus heridas sanan más rápido, tus sentidos se agudizaran y crecerán con el tiempo; el dolor, el placer... todo se intensifica.

–Todo esto es una locura –musite sin poder creer lo que me está diciendo.

–Sé que así parece, pero no lo es... Te convertí porque no podía perderte otra vez.

–¿Otra vez? –musite, más confundida que nunca.

–Durante trescientos años te he visto morir y renacer sin que logremos estar juntos como lo estuvimos antes de que yo fuera convertido en vampiro… Eres mi esposa, Bombón. Y ahora que eres un vampiro, podremos estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

–Ok, detente. Todo lo que estás diciendo es absurdo. No soy un vampiro, ni tu esposa ¿Acaso crees que soy Bella Swan o qué?

–Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, créeme –dijo él tomando mi mano. La aparte de inmediato.

–Claro… Y lo que me diste en esa copa, ¿qué es? ¿Sangre?

–Sí. La necesitas para sobrevivir. Aunque puedes seguir comiendo lo mismo que los humanos si lo deseas, pero eso nunca saciara tu hambre.

No hay duda de que Seiya está loco al creer todo eso de los vampiros. Y realmente me está asustando.

Rápidamente tome mi bolso y mi abrigo y me puse de pie, apartándome de él.

–Sé que todo esto es difícil de asimilar, pero es la verdad. Jamás te mentiría –dijo él acercándose a mí.

–¡Aléjate de mí! –grite mientras salía corriendo del departamento. Presione el botón del elevador para irme de aquí.

–Bombón, por favor. Créeme que no es buena idea que estés en la calle en este momento –dijo él con calma–. Tranquilízate y hablemos. Todo va a estar bien.

–Lo estará cuando salga de aquí, porque ¿adivina qué? No tú ni yo somos vampiros, ni soy ni fui tu esposa hace trescientos años ¡así que deja de decir tonterías! –en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador y entre en el cubo–. ¡Adiós, Seiya!

Presione rápidamente el botón de la planta baja, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse pero en menos de un segundo, Seiya estaba entre ellas deteniéndolas con su mano.

–¡Espera, Bombón!

–¡Déjame en paz! –grite molesta. De un manotazo empuje la mano con que Seiya detenía las puertas del elevador, logrando que saliera volando hasta la puerta de su departamento.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y empecé a bajar mientras yo intento comprender lo que paso.

¿Cómo rayos hice eso?

Seiya es más alto y fuerte que yo, y obviamente es imposible que hiciera lo que hice con un simple manotazo. Me refiero a que cuando quiero mover algún viejo mueble de mi tienda, siempre le pido a alguien más que me ayude. A duras penas puedo cargar una caja yo sola ¿y ahora con un simple movimiento de mano me deshice de alguien más fuerte que yo? Es imposible.

Cuando el elevador llego a la planta baja, salí del edificio y, para mi buena suerte, logre subir al primer taxi que vi pasar.

–Al Crown, por favor –dije al ver que Seiya salía a la calle justo en el instante en que el taxi se alejaba.

Respire profundamente mientras me hundía en mi asiento. Me alegro de estar lejos del segundo loco con el que me he topado está noche, pero hay algo en Seiya… No sé ni describir como me siento. Me atrae mucho, pero sé que es una locura todo lo que dijo sobre el vampirismo y que fuimos esposos hace tres siglos. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso, la forma en que me miraba y como me trato. Algo dentro de mí me dice que lo conozco, pero sé que es imposible porque nunca lo había visto antes de esta noche.

Aparte a Seiya de mi mente cuando algo que no había notado llamo mi atención; un olor peculiar que no consigo describir, pero es similar al del líquido que estaba en la copa que me dio Seiya, pero este es más fuerte e inunda por completo el taxi. Se me está haciendo agua la boca, y sea lo que sea que desprenda ese olor, necesito probarlo.

–Disculpe señor, ¿de casualidad trae comida? Es que huele delicioso.

–Ah, sí. Mi esposa y mis hijas me prepararon unos muffins de calabaza, es su receta especial de Halloween –respondió él con una sonrisa–. Parece como si no hubiera comido en todo el día, señorita. Tome uno

El conductor tomo la charola que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y extendió su brazo para que tomara uno de los muffins decorados con figuras de fantasmas y murciélagos. Le agradecí al chofer mientras extendía mi mano para tomar un muffin, que aunque huele delicioso, no es el aroma que me está volviendo loca.

Fue entonces que note la vena en el brazo del conductor, y lo único que quisiera es morderla y probar ese líquido que corre dentro de él.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué rayos quiero chupar la sangre de alguien? ¡Yo no soy un vampiro! ¿O sí?

–Aquí me bajo, señor. Quédese con él cambio –dije mientras rápidamente bajaba del taxi, dejando un par de billetes en la charola de los muffins.

Asustada, camine por la calle sin siquiera fijarme por donde voy. Todas las personas que pasan a mí alrededor despiden el mismo aroma que me enloqueció en el taxi. Una parte de mi quisiera probar de su sangre, pero la otra está aterrada ante tal idea.

¡Yo no soy un monstruo chupasangre! ¡Y aunque lo fuera, no quiero hacer pasar a nadie por lo mismo que yo viví en ese oscuro callejón!

–¡Serena!

Voltee al escuchar la voz de Mina. La vi a unos cuantos metros, frente a la entrada del Crown junto con Yaten, su esposo, ambos disfrazados respectivamente como Caperucita y el Lobo. Ambos se acercaron rápidamente a mi lado y no sé qué hacer, no quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que muerda a mis amigos para beber su sangre.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Mina me está abrazando con fuerza.

–¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti? Te he estado llamando toda la noche y tú ni me contestabas, ya íbamos a ir la estación de policía a reportar tu desaparición.

–Lo siento –musite mientras me separo de Mina, usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme. Aunque ella huele delicioso, definitivamente no quiero comerme a mi mejor amiga–. Ha sido una larga noche y es difícil de explicar lo que paso.

–No te vez muy bien, Serena –dijo Yaten, preocupado–. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

–¿Y qué tienes en el abrigo? –pregunto Mina–. ¿Con que manchaste tu abrigo?

–¡Bombón!

Voltee al ver a Seiya acercándose a nosotros. ¿Cómo rayos me encontró?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él ya se encontraba a mi lado mientras Mina y Yaten lo miraban confundidos y un tanto sorprendidos, en especial Mina que debe de recordar la foto que encontramos está tarde en el diario.

–Siento haber tardado, pero no encontraba donde estacionar el auto –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para besar mi mejilla. Susurro a mi oído–. ¿Estás bien?

–No, siento que en cualquier momento me voy a comer a mis amigos. Tengo miedo. ¿Qué me está pasando, Seiya? –murmure a él.

–Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Yo me encargo de esto –musito Seiya dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cuando Seiya estaba por separar sus labios de los míos, sujete su chaqueta con mis manos para que no se moviera y siguiera besándome. Por extraño que parezca, estando cerca de él se me olvida el hambre que tengo y mis deseos de morderle las venas a alguien.

Escuche un pequeño carraspeo cerca de nosotros y una risita por parte de Mina. Sin muchas, deje ir a Seiya y voltee a ver a mis amigos.

–Ya veo porque no habías llegado a la fiesta, Serena –dijo Mina con una sonrisa pícara.

–Chicos, él es Seiya Kou. Seiya, ellos son mis amigos, Yaten y Mina Aino –los presente haciendo caso omiso al comentario de mi amiga.

–Es un placer conocerlos.

–Igualmente.

–Es curioso que no nos hayas hablado antes de él, Serena.

–Es que Bombón y yo somos viejos amigos. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos y nos reencontramos esta noche –dijo Seiya mientras me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo.

–Sí, y… olvide llamarles para decirles que estaba con Seiya. En verdad siento mucho por preocuparlos.

–¿Pero en verdad estás bien, Serena? –pregunto Yaten.

–Lo estoy. Descuida, Yaten –dije con mi mejor sonrisa, a pesar de que no me siento nada bien. Mina y él despiden un aroma tan apetitoso.

–Es que el vino de la cena no le cayó bien. Iba a llevar a Bombón a casa, pero estábamos cerca de aquí y ella insistió en venir a verlos para que no se preocuparan.

–Por suerte sabemos que estás bien, así que creo que es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, Serena –dijo Mina acercándose para abrazarme nuevamente. Me susurro al oído–. Mañana hablamos y me cuentas de donde sacaste al clon del hombre de la foto de hace cien años.

–Por supuesto.

Seiya y yo nos despedimos de Mina y Yaten. Por fin pude respirar tranquilamente, feliz de que no les hiciera nada malo a mis amigos mientras Seiya y yo caminábamos hacia un callejón a la vuelta del club.

–¿Cómo supiste donde estaba, Seiya?

–Escuche cuando le decías al conductor del taxi que te llevara al Crown

–¿Escuchaste? –pregunte confundida. Él iba saliendo del edificio justo en el momento en el que yo me alejaba en el taxi.

–Ya te lo dije, tus sentidos se agudizaran y crecerán con el tiempo. Créeme, mis oídos escuchan cosas desde distancias muy lejanas.

–Imposible….

–No ahora que eres un vampiro, Bombón ¿Ahora si vas a creer en lo que te he dicho?

Asentí con la cabeza. Después de que casi me como a un taxista y a mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo podría dudar de lo que Seiya me dijo en su departamento?

–Eso significa que…

–Sí, tienes que beber sangre. Por eso es que estas así. Tienes hambre.

En el callejón nos detuvimos junto a un Corvette del año gris plomo que estaba allí estacionado. Seiya abrió cajuela en donde vi una nevera portátil con el logotipo de la Cruz Roja, de donde extrajo una bolsa de sangre que me entrego.

–¿No mataste a nadie por esta sangre, verdad?

–No, es del banco de sangre, Bombón. Hace mucho tiempo que yo no bebo sangre directamente de un humano.

–¿Y… mataste a los humanos de quienes bebiste?

–No, yo no soy como el sádico que te ataco hoy. Nunca he matado a un humano; cuando bebía de uno, simplemente bebía su sangre pero no los lastimaba. La única sangre que consumo es del banco de sangre –Seiya dio un suspiro mientras tomaba mi mano–. Sé que estás asustada. Yo también lo estuve cuando fui convertido. Pero te prometo que todo estará bien, yo te guiare en este proceso. Así que ahora tienes dos opciones: beber de esa bolsa o beber de aquí –dijo ladeando su cabeza, señalo la vena yugular en su cuello.

–¿Beber de ti? –musite sorprendida. La idea es tentadora, mucho más que beber de una bolsa, pero no estoy segura–. ¿Y si te hago daño?

–Descuida, no lo harás –me aseguro sonriendo con confianza–. Te avisare antes de que me drenes completamente. Además, creo que esto te va a gustar más que beber sangre de la bolsa.

Mire la gruesa vena de su cuello, después la bolsa en mi mano y nuevamente a él mientras pienso que hacer. Finalmente, regrese la bolsa de sangre a la nevera y me acerque a Seiya. Él cerró la cajuela y me alzo en vilo para sentarme encima de ella mientras rompía la distancia que aún nos separaba. Coloque mis manos en sus hombros mientras acercó mi rostro a su cuello. Nerviosa, entreabrí los labios y roce con mis dientes su piel. Un instante después, enterré mis colmillos en su cuello, justo encima de la vena. Cerré los labios y comencé a succionar.

Una ola de placer me invadió al probar el líquido más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida. Gemí, al igual que Seiya, que me estrecho más a su cuerpo con un brazo, mientras que con el otro me aferra de la cabeza para que no me separe de él, ofreciéndome más de él, de su sangre. Segúi succionando, saboreando este sabroso elixir que jamás imagine que me hiciera sentir así, mucho más viva de lo que alguna vez fui.

Satisfecha, retire mis labios de su cuello y mire a Seiya. Sonrió aún más que antes sin romper su abrazo, mientras me relajo en su pecho. Ahora entiendo a que se refería antes cuando dijo que las sensaciones se intensifican; esto ha sido sumamente placentero

–¿Mejor?

–Mucho –respondí con una sonrisa–. Gracias.

–Fue todo un placer, Bombón.

Seiya inclino su rostro y me beso. Y definitivamente fue un beso mucho mejor que el que habíamos compartido antes, si es que eso es posible. Enterré una de mis manos en su cabello para profundizar su contacto mientras el beso se vuelve más apasionado. Y ahora siento un hambre diferente al que sentía hace unos momentos, ahora tengo hambre de él.

Lentamente, deslice mi mano libre por su pecho mientras siento como sus caricias recorren mi cuerpo, primero mi espalda, hasta llegar a mis piernas, y subiendo por mis muslos, logrando arrancarme un gemido de placer. Rodee con mis piernas sus caderas, encontrándome con la dureza de su miembro atrapado en su pantalón.

–No te imaginas lo mucho que he esperado por este momento, Bombón, pero no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para hacerte el amor –dijo separándose un poco de mí.

–¿Por qué no? Dudo mucho que alguien nos pueda ver aquí –musite uniendo nuestros labios nuevamente–. No creo resistir mucho más…. Eso que dijiste de que las sensaciones se intensifican es increíble.

–Lo sé. Pero pronto estaremos en mi departamento.

–Mejor vamos al mío, Seiya. Está más cerca.

Sonrió mientras le decía la dirección de mi hogar, me dio un fugaz beso, subimos al auto y en menos de un minuto, ya nos encontrábamos avanzando por las calles de la ciudad.

A pesar de lo que acaba de ocurrir hace un momento, aun me cuesta creer que en verdad sea un vampiro. Y si eso es cierto, significa que también lo es esa historia de que Seiya es mi esposo. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ya no me parece una locura como antes. Quizás es por eso que me siento tan conectada a él y no quiero que este lejos de mí, a pesar de que lo conocí hace unas horas. Lo que siento por Seiya, a pesar de que aún no logro definir como llamarlo, definitivamente es algo que nunca había sentido por nadie más.

Unos minutos más tarde, Seiya detuvo su auto cuando finalmente llegamos a mi hogar, se estaciono frente a mi tienda de antigüedades y me ayudo a bajar del vehículo.

–¿Aquí vives, Bombón?

–Sí. La tienda de antigüedades es mía, y mi departamento está arriba. Ven, te la mostrare.

Conduje a Seiya hasta la entrada del local, abrí la puerta y estaba por encender las luces cuando note que podía ver perfectamente bien en la oscuridad.

–¿La visión nocturna forma parte de mis poderes ahora? –le pregunte mientras miraba a mi alrededor, asombrada de ser capaz de hacer esto.

–Si, tu visión es mejor tanto en la oscuridad como a grandes distancias, notas más los detalles de las cosas... –Seiya soltó un silbido de admiración mientras contempla a nuestro alrededor–. Vaya, este lugar ese impresionante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía cosas como estas. Tienes auténticos tesoros aquí.

–Gracias. Ese siempre ha sido uno de los propósitos de mi negocio, conseguir cosas únicas que han sobrevivido al pasado del tiempo.

–Y lo has logrado –dijo él mientras se acercaba al mostrador donde había dejado esta tarde el diario de Serenity Moon y la fotografía que halle en él. Tomo la foto y la miro con una sonrisa, antes de dejarla en su lugar–. Es increíble que esta fotografía haya regresado a ti, Bombón.

–¿Regresado?

–En tu vida anterior eras Serenity Moon. Yo te di esta fotografía en 1924.

Lo mire asombrada ante sus palabras, al comprender toda la verdad que encierra en ellas. ¡Seiya era el misterioso caballero del que estaba tan enamorada Serenity Moon!

–Eso significa que en 1924...

–Si, fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos, Bombón.

–¿Qué sucedió entonces? Por lo que leí en el diario, estaba casada con alguien que no amaba.

–Cuando te encontré, tú tenías poco de haberte casado con Chiba ya que tu familia te obligo a hacerlo. En ese entonces, no era bien visto que una dama se revelara contra los deseos de su familia, y menos por la culpa de su amante. Así que nuestro plan era irnos a Europa para que no nos encontrarán y allá te transformaría. Pero una sirvienta de tu mansión se dio cuenta de que nos reuníamos en secreto y te delato… No estoy muy seguro de que paso después. Solo sé que Chiba estaba furioso y no iba a permitir que lo abandonaras. Me enviaste un mensaje con tu doncella en donde me decías que nos veríamos en los muelles para de allí partir a América, pero nunca llegaste, Bombón. Horas después me entere de que habías muerto al caer de las escaleras de la mansión, pero estoy seguro de que eso no fue lo que realmente paso.

–¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ¿Qué Serenity Moon no falleció en un accidente?

–Eso fue lo que le hicieron creer a todo el mundo, pero no fue así. Chiba te asesino –dijo él con un gran dolor. Cerró sus manos en puños–. Intente vengarme por lo que te había hecho pero nunca lo encontré. Él era un hombre muy poderoso y tenía amigos muy influyentes… se dijo que se fue a Nueva York tras enviudar y que años después se suicidó tras perder todo en la crisis de 1929, pero nunca encontré rastros de él… Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era esperarte, Bombón.

–Pero ahora estoy aquí, Seiya…

Él sonrió ante mis palabras.

–¿Esa misma historia se ha repetido durante los últimos tres siglos? ¿Es por eso que no habíamos estado juntos?

–Sí. Cada vez que te he encontrado a lo largo de este tiempo, algo o alguien nos ha impedido estar juntos. Había intentado en tus anteriores reencarnaciones transformarte en vampiro, ya que en todas tus vidas ese ha sido tu deseo, pero nuestros planes de estar juntos fracasaban y he tenido que esperar hasta tu siguiente vida humana para volverte a ver…

–¿Pero cómo sabías que iba a reencarnar? ¿Qué yo soy tu esposa? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no me estas confundiendo con otra persona?

Seiya dejo de lado la furia y el dolor que sentía hace un momento y sus facciones se relajaron. Se acercó a mi lado

–Todos los humanos tienen algo que los retiene aquí, y por diferentes motivos todos vuelven. Tú has vuelto por amor, porque te esperaba para reunirnos nuevamente. Así como los humanos despiden un olor particular que los diferencia uno de otros, y el tuyo sin duda es muy especial. Durante todo este tiempo, sin importar el nombre que has llevado o en donde has vivido a lo largo de tus vidas pasadas, he logrado percibir ese olor que te caracteriza... Fue así como te encontré esta noche, Bombón.

–Bombón… Ahora que lo pienso, en la nota que escribiste detrás de la foto también me llamabas Bombón. ¿Por qué?

Sonrió mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos –Porque sin importar cuál sea tu nombre, tanto en mi vida humana como en esta vida inmortal, tú siempre has sido y serás mi Bombón.

Inclino su rostro y unió sus labios con los míos, suavemente al principio para poco a poco ir subiendo de intensidad. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, pegando más mi cuerpo al suyo, disfrutando de este apasionado beso.

Siempre había esperado encontrar a la persona ideal, alguien que me amara completamente, y que ese alguien me haya estado buscando durante trescientos años, que me haya amado durante tanto tiempo y que ahora estemos juntos, me parece increíble. Debería estar asustada por la rapidez con que esto está pasando, pero quiero tanto a Seiya que simplemente deseo estar a su lado en esta nueva vida que ahora tengo como vampiro.

Nuevamente me invadió el hambre, esa misma hambre que había sentido antes y ahora si espero satisfacer. Aunque dudo mucho de que podamos subir a mi departamento antes de que eso ocurra.

Sin pensarlo, mis manos vagaron por el cuerpo de Seiya, hasta su pecho, encontrándome con su chaqueta, la cual rápidamente le retire y arroje al suelo. Me aparte un poco de el para poder quitarle su playera, la cual se reunió con su chaqueta antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran nuevamente.

Alzándome en vilo y sin dejar de besarme, Seiya me llevo hasta un diván de finales del siglo XIX que se encuentra a unos pasos de nosotros donde me recostó suavemente, quedando el encima de mí. Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo arrancándome gemidos de placer mientras lentamente se iba deshaciendo de mi ropa: mi abrigo, los zapatos, las medias... Me trata como si estuviera desenvolviendo con mucho cuidado un dulce, algo que sin duda es muy placentero, pero que me tortura con la lentitud con que lleva las cosas. Es cierto que tenemos la eternidad por delante, pero esto es demasiado.

Decidiendo tomar el control de la situación, en un rápido movimiento hice que Seiya quedara recostado debajo de mí. Empecé a trazar un sendero de húmedos y pequeños besos por su cuerpo, empezando por sus labios, para después seguir a su cuello, justo en donde lo había mordido para de allí continuar por su pecho. Sentí como su erección crecía cada vez más debajo de mi mientras seguía besando su cuerpo, así que al llegar al cierre de su pantalón me moví para quitárselos junto con el resto de su ropa, dejando al descubierto su duro y enorme miembro.

Tome su miembro entre mis manos, lo acaricie de arriba a abajo un par de veces, y un momento después, lo introduje en mi boca. Escuche un leve gemido cuando lo lamí desde la base a la punta. Seiya trataba de contenerse mientras yo lentamente aumentaba el ritmo. Alce la mirada y al ver como disfrutaba de esto, me hizo desearlo aún más.

Busque sus labios nuevamente, recibiéndome apasionadamente mientras sentía como sus manos me arrancaban de mi vestido y mi ropa interior, dejándome también desnuda. Seiya bajo una de sus manos hasta mi intimidad, abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues, acariciando mi clítoris con su pulgar y hundiendo un par de dedos en mi interior. Ahogue un gemido entre sus labios mientras sus dedos siguen jugando conmigo.

Después de unos minutos de deliciosa tortura, definitivamente los dos necesitábamos más. Me coloque a horcajadas sobre él, y mirándolo fijamente, lentamente me penetro. Los dos gemimos de placer cuando estuvo enterrado por completo en mí. Seiya se sentó, me beso apasionadamente y comenzamos a movernos.

Ni siquiera puedo describir el nivel de éxtasis que siento en este momento. Es algo que nunca antes había sentido. Seiya me está haciendo el amor de una manera sumamente exquisita, llevándome a lugares innimaginados con cada uno de sus besos y sus caricias, con sus intensas embestidas. Literalmente me está volviendo loca de placer.

Chupando mis senos con absoluta necesidad, Seiya está haciendo que me acerque cada vez al clímax. Gemí cuando él me dio una pequeña mordida en el pezón, para después besarme. Recibí sus labios con necesidad, queriendo absolutamente todo de él en este momento en el que también le entrego todo de mí. Sus besos recorrieron mi rostro y continuo así hasta llegar a mis labios. Sentí sus labios acariciaban con ternura mi piel, y cuando Seiya me mordió en el cuello, explote en un maravilloso orgasmo que me hizo subir hasta el cielo y más allá, mientras él también se reunía allí conmigo.

Sin lugar a dudas, esto ha sido lo más erótico que he vivido, tanto como humana como vampiro. Definitivamente esta nueva vida con Seiya tiene muchas cosas muy buenas.

–Eso fue increíble, Seiya –mencione con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro.

–Lo sé... no sé cómo viví casi un siglo sin que hiciéramos esto –dijo él mientras buscaba nuevamente mis labios.

–Por suerte tenemos toda la eternidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Subimos a mi departamento y Seiya y yo pasamos prácticamente toda la noche haciendo el amor. Además, no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a Seiya sobre su vida, tanto humana como de vampiro. Me contó cosas de cuando él aún era humano, en 1712: de la pequeña casa en que vivíamos en Okinawa, frente al mar y que él era pescador; de cómo fue convertido en vampiro por su mentor, Artemis, quien lo salvo cuando naufrago el barco pesquero en que trabajaba y lo dieron por muerto, igual que al resto de la tripulación. Me hablo de cómo, cuándo poco después regreso a buscarme, le dijeron que había fallecido tras haber contraído una fiebre y así empezó su larga búsqueda y espera por encontrarme cuando volviera a renacer.

–He viajado por todo el mundo durante todo este tiempo, viendo cómo ha evolucionado la humanidad mientras esperaba volver a encontrarte.

–¿Y te gustan todas las cosas modernas que hay ahora, Seiya? ¿O prefieres la tranquilidad con que vivía la gente en siglos pasados? –pregunte mientras trazaba figuras invisibles sobre su pecho.

–Ambas épocas tienen sus lados buenos. Aunque como antes no había televisión ni internet, nos ocupábamos en otras actividades para entretenernos.

–¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Juegos de mesa?

–Mmm… si, a veces jugábamos en la mesa, o en la cocina, la recamara –dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras me daba un pequeño apretón en el trasero.

–Si pasábamos el tiempo haciendo el amor, ¿cómo fue que no tuvimos hijos?

–Teníamos muy poco tiempo de casados antes de que naufragara y me dieran por muerto –musito él dando un suspiro–. Supongo que si nada de eso hubiera pasado y hubiera seguido siendo humano, probablemente hubiéramos tenido hijos

–¿Y ahora? ¿Es posible que tengamos familia?

–Sí, podemos tener hijos. ¿Es algo que quieres, Bombón?

–En realidad, es algo en lo que nunca he pensado demasiado, pero supongo que sería lindo tener un hijo tan encantador como su padre.

Alce mi rostro y lo bese suavemente mientras él me estrechaba más a su cuerpo, que sin duda está más que dispuesto a continuar en que volvamos a hacer el amor.

Seiya giro hasta quedar encima de mí, trazando senderos de besos por todo mi cuerpo. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, disfrutando de como Seiya me hace sentir mientras la luz del amanecer entra por la ventana.

¡Rayos! ¡Soy una vampiresa! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

–¡Detente, Seiya!

Él alzo la cabeza de mi pecho, mirándome confundido. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo que no te gusto?

–No, todo lo contrario. Pero el sol…

–¿Qué tiene el sol?

–¡Está amaneciendo!

–¿Y? –pregunto él aun sin entenderme.

–El sol está saliendo y somos vampiros. ¿Qué no se supone que no debemos exponernos a la luz del día?

Seiya se empezó a reír a carcajadas, cayendo al otro lado de la cama sin dejar de reírse mientras yo estoy totalmente confundida por su actitud. ¿Dónde quedo su instinto de supervivencia?

–No veo que es tan divertido.

–Lo siento, Bombón. Es que es muy divertido ver lo que el cine hace creer sobre nosotros –dijo él controlando un poco su risa–. Descuida, el sol no nos afecta, a menos que estemos demasiado expuestos a él, lo que debilita nuestras fuerzas, pero no nos mata.

–Eso explica porque tu departamento tiene esos enormes ventanales.

–Nuestro. Todo lo que tengo es de ambos. Y antes de que lo preguntes –añadió él rápidamente–, nuestra piel no brilla a la luz del sol.

–Es bueno saberlo, aunque no lo iba a preguntar ¿quién puede pensar en alguien como Edward Cullen cuando te tengo a ti? –dije acercándome a él para darle un pequeño beso–. Si puedo salir durante el día, eso significa que podría continuar con mi vida normal como hasta ahora… o casi.

–¿Por qué dices casi? Puedes llevar una vida normal como cualquier humano.

–Anoche falto muy poco para que mordiera a mis amigos ¿Cómo podré estar cerca de ellos sin pensar en comérmelos?

–Alimentándote bien. Mientras bebas sangre continuamente, estarás satisfecha y podrás estar cerca de los humanos sin tener hambre.

–Supongo que sí, pero además está la cuestión del tiempo. Tarde o temprano la gente notara que no envejezco, tendré que estar lejos de quienes conozco y los veré morir mientras aún sigo viva.

–Es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que volverás a ver a Mina y Yaten. Dudo mucho que ellos dejen de reencarnar.

–¿Ellos también han reencarnado? –pregunte sorprendida.

–Sí. Ellos siempre han estado cerca de nosotros, desde que yo era humano. Mina era tu hermana en 1712 y Yaten era mi hermano en esa época.

–¿Enserio? –musite maravillada ante esta nueva información.

Seiya asintió –Cuando volví a Okinawa después de que me creyeran muerto en ese naufragio, les conté a Yaten y Mina en lo que me convertí y les ofrecí transformarlos en vampiros, pero eligieron seguir siendo humanos. En cada reencarnación he estado al pendiente de ambos y han tenido buenas vidas, así que es muy probable que los volvamos a ver en su siguiente reencarnación.

–Me alegro por ellos, siempre han amado.

–Al igual que nosotros, Bombón –dijo él tomando mi mano–. Y espero que algún día, me hagas el gran honor de volver al altar conmigo.

–¡Wow! Espera un momento… ¿Quieres que nos casemos? –musite sorprendida por lo que acaba de decirme.

–Por supuesto. ¿O es que tú no quieres? Porque de ser así, y si lo prefieres, no me importaría en lo más mínimo que vivamos en pecado.

–Es solo que todo esto es muy rápido y no sé qué decir, Seiya… solo dame tiempo para asimilar todo.

–Todo el que quieras –respondió dándome un beso–. Aunque sabes, creo que deberíamos ir a Okinawa para que veas todo lo que nos espera de ahora en adelante. Además, me gustaría que volvieras a nuestro hogar.

–¿Nuestro hogar?

–La casa en que vivimos hace tres siglos, en Okinawa. O si quieres vivir en otra parte, tengo varias residencias alrededor del mundo en donde podríamos vivir.

–¿Varias residencias alrededor del mundo? –pregunte sorprendida–. ¿Acaso eres rico?

–Somos ricos, Bombón. Ya te lo dije, todo lo que tengo es de ambos

–Vaya… y pensar que alguna vez fuiste un simple pescador.

–En algo tenía que ocupar mi tiempo para no volverme loco hasta que nos volviéramos a ver. Pero creo que ahora me podré retirar de los negocios y disfrutar del resto de mi vida a tu lado.

–Eso suena perfecto. Y podríamos empezar yendo a Okinawa. Tengo muchas ganas de ver la casa en que vivimos hace tres siglos.

–Claro que sí. Si quieres podemos irnos hoy mismo.

–Muy bien, pero antes hay algo que dejamos pendiente y debemos terminar –dije mientras me colocaba encima de él y volvíamos a hacer el amor.

Nos levantamos de la cama hasta mucho después de mediodía y ni siquiera me siento cansada. ¡Las ventajas de ser vampiro! Seiya dice que ya no podemos dormir y nunca sentiremos cansancio físico, así que podemos ocupar nuestro tiempo en cosas mucho más importantes y placenteras. Tomamos un baño, nos alimentamos y Seiya me ayudo a hacer mi maleta para nuestro viaje.

Es curioso. Ayer mi vida era tan diferente a como lo es ahora. Y a pesar de todo lo que ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo, me siento muy feliz al saber que a mi lado está un hombre cuyo amor por mí ha superado todas las barreras existentes, y al que también amo. Sé que puede ser muy pronto para pensar en algo así, pero lo que siento por Seiya es demasiado intenso, y no solo en el aspecto físico, sino también en el emocional. No solo hemos compartido mutuamente nuestros cuerpos y nuestra sangre, también nuestro corazón. Y no puede haber unión más grande que esa.

–¿Todo listo, Bombón?

–Casi –respondí mientras terminaba de cerrar mi maleta–. Solo tengo que ir por algo a la tienda de antigüedades y nos vamos.

–Entonces vamos.

Seiya cargo mi maleta, a pesar de que no era necesario porque la siento tan ligera como una pluma; tome mi bolso y mis llaves juntos salimos de mi departamento para bajar hacia la tienda.

–¿Por qué no llevas la maleta al auto? Te alcanzo en un segundo, Seiya.

Asintió, dándome un pequeño beso mientras escuchábamos como llamaban a la puerta de la tienda. Al voltear, a través del cristal vi a Mina, que traía consigo un par de cafés de Starbucks.

–Ella no me va a dejar irme sin que le cuente todo sobre nosotros.

–¿Y le contaras todo?

–Solo lo necesario para que este segura de que soy feliz contigo –dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del local y la dejaba entrar–. Hola, Mina.

–Hola, Serena –me saludo con un beso en la mejilla antes de mirar de arriba abajo a Seiya–. Hola, Seiya.

–Es un gusto volver a verte, Mina –dijo él con una sonrisa–. Voy a dejar esto y a ir por mis cosas mientras ustedes conversan. Volveré pronto, Bombón.

–Por supuesto, te espero.

Bese rápidamente a Seiya antes de que saliera de mi tienda, guardo mi maleta en su cajuela y un momento después su auto se perdió bajo la luz vespertina de la tarde.

–Te iba a preguntar por qué no has abierto tu tienda en todo el día, pero la respuesta se acaba de ir hace un momento –dijo Mina mientras me entregaba uno de los cafés que traía–. Y tu rostro tiene el brillo de una mujer satisfecha después de haber hecho el amor con un hombre como ese.

–¡Mina!

–Por favor, Serena, no se necesita ser genio para darse cuenta de que Seiya y tú pasaron una gran noche ¡Si él todavía trae puesta la ropa del día anterior!

Bebí un trago del café antes de que mi amiga siguiera haciendo más comentarios de lo obvio. Vaya, este café está muy rico, aunque no es tan delicioso como la sangre de Seiya.

–Ya que la mejor reportera de la ciudad se dio cuenta de lo que hice anoche, no hay mucho más que pueda decirte, Mina –dije mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador de la tienda.

–Claro que si –replico ella mientras me seguía–. ¿De dónde sacaste al clon de la fotografía del diario de Serenity Moon? Y no me digas que es un viejo amigo, porque nosotras somos amigas desde la infancia y nunca me habías hablado de Seiya.

–Pues… lo conocí mientras tú estuviste en ese intercambio en Seúl durante la Universidad –explique con lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

–¿Cuándo estuve en Seúl? –pregunto Mina, confundida.

–Sí, Seiya estaba de vacaciones aquí en Tokio cuando lo conocí, salimos un tiempo pero terminamos cuando él tuvo que volver a Okinawa. Ya sabes, nunca me han gustado las relaciones a larga distancia… Seguramente no te acuerdas de que te hablara de él porque en ese entonces solo pensabas en dejar Corea con tal de volver para estar con Yaten.

–Debe de ser por eso que no me acuerdo de él –musito ella más convencida de mis palabras. En ese entonces estaba muy centrada en sus estudios y en volver pronto con Yaten. No me gusta mentirle a Mina, pero creo que es mejor no decirle nada sobre que ahora soy vampira y la verdad sobre mi relación con Seiya–. ¿Y por qué Seiya llevaba una maleta tuya?

–Nos vamos a ir a Okinawa unos días, quiero conocer su hogar y retomar las cosas entre nosotros donde las dejamos.

–Parece que las cosas entre ustedes van enserio.

–Más de lo que te imaginas –respondí con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la fotografía del diario que estaba sobre el mostrador, la guarde en mi bolso.

–Me alegro tanto por ti, Serena. Después del patán de Alan, sabía que iba a llegar el hombre adecuado a tu vida –dijo ella, apretándome cariñosamente la mano–. Y ya que parece que no te voy a ver pronto, tengo que mostrarte algo.

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunte mientras Mina sacaba una carpeta de su bolso.

–Algunas cosas muy interesantes que encontré sobre Serenity Moon. Te prometí que averiguaría todo sobre ella y esto fue lo que halle.

Mi amiga abrió la carpeta y me entrego una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro en donde aparece una pareja de novios. El hombre es muy atractivo, guapo y de cabello corto oscuro vistiendo un elegante traje; la mujer, vestida de novia, es idéntica a mí, con la única diferencia es que ella tiene el cabello muy corto, a la altura de la barbilla y sus ojos se ven llenos de tristeza.

–Vaya…

–Lo sé. Te pareces muchísimo a ella, Serena… Ella es Serenity Moon, y su esposo, Darién Chiba. Se casaron en el otoño de 1923, pero no eran muy felices. Para la primavera de 1924, empezaron a correr rumores de que ella tenía un amante con quien planeaba escapar… el misterioso caballero de la fotografía del diario. Por desgracia para Serenity, ella falleció a mediados de mayo 1924 al caer por las escaleras de su hogar, aunque muchos pensaban que en realidad la había matado su esposo.

–¿Y fue así? –pregunte con curiosidad, esperando que Mina haya logrado averiguar más cosas de lo que Seiya me contó al respecto.

–Nunca se pudo comprobar nada. Pero lo curioso es que tan pronto Chiba enviudo, se fue a Estados Unidos, desapareció de la vida pública y se suicidó tras perder todo en la crisis de 1929. Pero aquí viene lo interesante del asunto –dijo ella mientras sacaba otra fotografía de la carpeta. También está en blanco y negro, pero esta vez aparecen varios soldados–. La fotografía fue tomada en 1944, son un grupo de soldados ingleses que pelearon durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mira bien a este hombre.

Me quede en shock al ver que Mina señalaba a un soldado que estaba en medio del grupo que luce idéntico a Chiba. Y aunque eso por si solo es bastante sorprenderte ya que al comparla con la primera fotografía que me había dado, y a pesar de que llevan ropa muy diferente, no hay duda de que se trata de la misma persona. Pero mi verdadera sorpresa fue ver al lado del soldado que se parece a Darién, a un hombre que es idéntico al que me ataco anoche en ese callejón.

–Darién Chiba no tuvo hijos y no hay registros de que se volviera a casar. Además, para el momento en que fue tomada esta fotografía, Chiba tenía 15 años de haber fallecido.

–¿Y este soldado quién es?

–Es el capitán Darién Black. A un lado de él está su hermano, el teniente Zafiro Black –dijo ella al señalar a mi atacante–. Es curioso que el capitán Black y Chiba compartan el mismo nombre, no te parece?

–¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Mina? ¿Qué Darién Chiba y este soldado son la misma persona?

–Honestamente no lo sé. Puede que simplemente, así como tú te pareces mucho a Serenity Moon, este soldado se parezca a Chiba. Pero mira esto.

Mi amiga sacó otra fotografía, esta vez en color que nuevamente muestra a un grupo de soldados y entre ellos aparece un hombre idéntico a Darién Chiba. Y junto a él también aparece Zafiro Black.

–Fue tomada en 1967, durante la Guerra de Vietnam; son los tenientes Darién y Zafiro Smith. Ambos eran primos. Y esta es otra en 2004 en Irak, los marines Darién y Zafiro BlackMoon, que eran hermanos.

Ok, esto definitivamente no es nada bueno. Todos los hombres de las fotografías son idénticos, y se con absoluta certeza que uno de ellos es el vampiro que me ataco anoche.

–Todos esos soldados murieron en combate, no tuvieron hijos y a pesar de haber peleado en distintas guerras, en diferentes épocas, siento que hay alguna conexión entre ellos, aunque aún no estoy segura de cual es… Definitivamente hay una gran historia detrás de todo esto.

–No lo dudo… –susurre dando un suspiro–. Oye, Seiya ya no debe de tardar en volver y…

–No digas más –dijo ella mientras recorría todas sus cosas–. Solo espero que me llames cuando regreses de Okinawa. ¿De acuerdo?

–Seguro. Y entonces me cuentas que más has averiguado sobre esas fotografías.

–Dalo por hecho.

En cuanto se fue Mina, me senté en una de las mecedoras del lugar, intentando analizar lo que sucede con esas fotografías que me mostro mi amiga: todos esos soldados en distintas guerras que son idénticos a Chiba, mi atacante apareciendo al lado de quien fue el esposo de Serenity Moon en 1924 y no solo como un soldado más, sino como parientes cercanos.

Puede que todo esto sea una simple coincidencia, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no es así. ¿Será que existe alguna relación entre Chiba y Zafiro? Y de ser así ¿cuál es?

Mina tiene razón, definitivamente hay algo grande detrás de todo esto.

El sonido de la puerta de mi tienda al abrirse llamo mi atención, me puse de pie creyendo que ya había regresado Seiya, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que se halla frente a mí un hombre idéntico a Darién Chiba.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Serenity.

¿Me acaba de llamar Serenity? ¿Eso significa que en verdad es Darién Chiba? De ser así, esto no es nada bueno.

–Lo siento, pero me confunde con otra persona –dije intentando mantenerme calmada–. Además, la tienda está cerrada, vuelva otro día.

–No, sé que eres tú, Serenity... Esa belleza solamente la puedes poseer tú –sonrió ligeramente mientras caminaba hacia mí–. Es curioso, vine hasta aquí esperando hallar al responsable de la muerte de mi hermano y te encuentro a ti. ¿Acaso tú tienes algo que ver con la muerte de Zafiro?

–No sé de qué me hablas. Yo no conozco a nadie llamado Zafiro –respondí mientras me alejaba lentamente de él.

–Es mejor que no me mientas, este lugar desprende el mismo olor que percibí en el callejón: el del responsable de la muerte de Zafiro y el tuyo... aunque ahora tu olor es más intenso, como el de una inmortal –Darién sonrió aún más al decir esto último.

–Vete ahora mismo, o de lo contrario...

–¿Qué? ¿Piensas hacer algo contra mí? –pregunto con ironía–. Eres tu quien debe cuidarse de mí, Serenity.

–¿Por qué? ¿Piensas asesinarme igual que a Serenity Moon?

–¿Así que lo recuerdas?

–No, pero sé muy bien que fuiste tú quien hizo lo impensable para separarme de Seiya.

–Supongo que nuevamente se reunieron y él te transformo, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Pero adivina qué? Por fin podre poner en su lugar a ese entrometido por querer tomar lo que no es suyo. Tú solamente eres mía, Serenity.

–Deja de llamarme Serenity, porque ese no es mi nombre. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y no soy ni seré tuya.

–Eso no es cierto, tú eres mi esposa.

–No. Soy la esposa de Seiya desde hace trescientos años. Él realmente me ha amado durante todo este tiempo y, a diferencia de ti, Seiya jamás haría algo para lastimarme, mucho menos causar mi muerte.

–Estas muy equivocada, Serenity. Y voy a demostrarte que tú eres mía, solamente mía.

Darién se acercó a mí con una rapidez con la que supera a la de un humano, lo empuje con mis brazos con tal de que se alejara de mí, arrojándolo hasta el otro extremo del local. Corrí la puerta para poder salir de aquí, pero antes de que llegara, Darién me sujeto de la cintura y me acorralo contra una pared.

Intente empujarlo nuevamente, pero fue inútil. Alzo mis brazos y sujeto con firmeza mis muñecas con una mano, evitando que hiciera algo para alejarlo de mí.

–Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Darién.

–No, la única que se va a arrepentir aquí eres tú. Me humillaste al querer escapar con tu amante. Tuve que huir tras tu muerte para que ese sujeto no me encontrara y acabara con mi vida. Pero por suerte conocí a Zafiro y él me convirtió en lo que soy; era mi único amigo, mi hermano... Y por tu culpa y la de ese sujeto, él ahora está muerto. Ambos pagaran por eso y por todo lo que me han hecho.

–Seiya y yo nunca permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya.

–Eso ya lo veremos. Mientras tanto, tomare lo que es mío por derecho.

Darién me beso bruscamente mientras yo forcejeaba con tal de que me soltara, pero fue en vano. Comparado con un vampiro de casi un siglo, una recién convertida como yo no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para librarse fácilmente de él.

Seguí forcejeando con tal de que Darién me soltara mientras sentía su mano deslizarse por mi cuerpo. Me arranco de un tirón el suéter que llevaba puesto para después bajar su rostro hasta mi pecho y besarlo.

Cerré los ojos, desesperada por lo que me está haciendo sin que consiga detenerlo. Hasta que de pronto deje de sentir la presión en mis brazos y su cuerpo sobre el mío. Al abrir los ojos, vi como Seiya y Darién pelean a una velocidad que es imposible que el ojo humano note lo que ocurre.

Ambos siguieron luchando por unos momentos, rompiendo todos los muebles que encontraban a su paso sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera darse por vencido. De pronto, todo volvió a la calma cuando en un rápido movimiento, Seiya le rompió el cuello a Darién y este cayó desplomado en el suelo.

Me acerque de inmediato a Seiya, quien me recibió con un abrazo.

–¿Estas bien, Bombón?

Asentí rápidamente –¿Y tú?

–Lo estaré en cuanto me deshaga de ese tipo definitivamente.

–¿Es que Darién no está muerto? –pregunte confundida.

–Eso solo lo tendrá fuera de combate por un momento. Solo hay dos maneras de matar a un vampiro: quemando su cuerpo o hacer que se desangre.

–Eso explica el fuego que vi anoche en ese callejón: quemaste a Zafiro.

–Fue lo que tuve que hacer para asegurarme de que no volviera a hacerte daño, Bombón. Y considerando que no quiero exponerme a que se produzca un incendio en toda tu tienda, solo me queda una opción a elegir –dijo Seiya mientras tomaba lo que alguna vez fue la pata de una mesa, haciendo que uno de los extremos tuviera una punta filosa, como la de una estaca.

–Déjame adivinar, se lo vas a clavar en el corazón.

–Las viejas técnicas siempre son las mejores, Bombón.

Seiya alzo en alto la estaca, justo a la altura del donde se encuentra el corazón de Darién, lo bajo con fuerza y rapidez hacia su pecho, pero antes de que lo atravesara, Darién abrió los ojos y sujeto con sus manos la estaca para impedir que terminara en medio de su cuerpo.

–Ni creas que podrás acabar conmigo, infeliz.

En un rápido movimiento, Darién lanzo la estaca contra Seiya, atravesándolo en el pecho.

–¡Seiya!

Darién se puso de pie, arrojando a Seiya a un costado mientras un charco de sangre.

Por más que quería acercarme a Seiya, me fue imposible acercarme a él ya que se interponía Darién entre nosotros. Partí por la mitad un trozo de madera con tal de convertirlo en una estaca. Tengo que acabar con Darien a como dé lugar.

–Ahora si podremos estar juntos, Serenity.

–Eso nunca.

Me acerque a él rápidamente para clavarle la estaca, pero antes de que consiguiera hacerlo, otra estaca atravesó a Darién desde atrás. Darién cayó al suelo, inconsciente, para momentos después su cuerpo secarse, pareciendo un cadáver que lleva años en descomposición.

Detrás de él, vi a Seiya haciendo presión sobre la herida en su pecho, que no deja de sangrar, para después derrumbarse en el suelo. Me acerque de inmediato a su lado.

–¡Seiya!

–Descuida... no es tan grave como parece –musito con debilidad.

–¡Pero si te estas desangrando! ¡Dime que hago! Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte...

–Escúchame, Bombón, tienes que ser fuerte...

–No hables así. No pienso perderte, no quiero pasar la eternidad sin ti.

–Bombón...

Empecé a sollozar, algo que no tenía idea de que pudiera hacer un vampiro, mientras pienso que puedo hacer. Seiya sigue desangrándose y su energía se acaba cada vez más rápido. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, si tan solo... ¡Eso es!

Me acerque más a él, exponiéndole mi cuello.

–Muérdeme, Seiya. Necesitas fuerzas para sobrevivir y te la puede dar mi sangre.

–Bombón...

–Solo hazlo. ¡Muérdeme!

Seiya acerco su rostro a mi cuello, me dio un pequeño beso en la piel y un momento después sentí sus colmillos succionando de mi vena. Ambos gemimos mientras sentía como mi sangre viajaba hacia la boca de Seiya, que succionaba enérgicamente al recibir la fuerza vampírica de mi sangre. Esto es lo que necesita para recuperarse.

Cuando Seiya termino de beber, su semblante mejoro notablemente, y lo mejor, su herida dejo de sangrar.

Lo bese intensamente, feliz de saber que se encuentra mejor.

–No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma nunca más, Seiya. No quiero perderte.

–Eso jamás va a parecer. Sabes que lo que más deseo es pasar la eternidad a tu lado.

–Te amo.

–También te amo, Bombón –musito volviendo a besarme–. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

–Por toda la eternidad.

–**FIN–**


End file.
